


Passerby

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [26]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Emo, F/M, Kaito is an idiot, Longing, Love, Pining, Romance, So much angst, Song fic, Welcome to early 2000s, Your Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: He's leaving, she's coming, and they meet at the station.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Passerby

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the year was 2006, James Blunt's "Your Beautiful" still ruled the charts and Songfics were the height of fashion. (I think that's a lie, I'm not sure they were ever the height of fashion but shhhhhh....) This is everything the emo/angsty high schooler in me thought was tragically romantic. I make no excuses. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
_ _You're beautiful, it's true.  
_ _I saw your face in a crowded place,  
_ _And I don't know what to do_

* * *

"Train 401 to Kyoto boarding now at Gate 7. All passengers are advised to head-" the announcement droned on above the young man as he grabbed his bag and headed down the pavement towards the entrance.

"Hey sir! Newspaper?" called one of the stand sellers along the way. The man shrugged, handing over a few yen before as he looked at the front page with a snort. "Kaitou KID to Strike Again? Sounds like a bad movie," he said out loud.

"Didn't you hear? Supposed to steal some mega gem in Kyoto! Police forces from across Japan are going to be there! He seems amazing! I'd give anything to meet him-" the newsstand boy told him, tapping the picture.

The man's eyes danced, "Really? I don't know… I can't imagine his daily life is near as interesting, to keep up his disguise and all. Who knows, maybe you already have?" The man winked, tucking the newspaper under his arm as he strolled away towards the train leaving the newsboy staring after him..

He stepped through the crowds aimlessly, unseen by the people around him while he picked up small details most would miss. Out of the corner of his eye he made out a little girl tugging her mother’s sleeve for an ice cream she wanted, in front of him two business partners were arguing about their train tickets, and to his left there was a couple having a heartfelt goodbye before boarding the train.

His pace quickened as he passed the last one. He had other things to think about and romance was the last thing he wanted to dwell on. He had a train to catch, and could people watch later.

He moved into the line to board his train, when he was alerted by the presence of several high ranking police officials stepping out of the car past him. Not that it mattered, he was just another busy human heading to Kyoto on a business trip. He was a student, a businessman, perhaps even some young intern on his way up to becoming a future CEO or lawmaker. A young, respectable man who didn’t warrant a second look. 

The same could not be said of the woman who followed after the officers, stepping away from the train. 

A mass of brown hair, blue eyes, civilian clothes, a slim build, a tinkling laugh- She was so beautiful it hurt. His eyes pulled towards her, tracing her face, her hands… She was an unexpected complication, but not entirely unwanted.

He searched for the source of her laughter. Of course, a young man at her side, someone he didn't know and barely recognized. Probably went to the academy with him, and he was good looking enough. Why not? She deserved it.

She wasn't supposed to be there… She was too distracting. Evoked too many emotions that he never wanted to face again. The time had passed from when he was able to hide how much he loved her, but then he hadn't expected her to show up anywhere near where he was heading.

Well he wasn't going to question it, and at the moment he could do little to tear his eyes away. He noticed the man was leaving, without even a last minute hug. It frustrated him a little, if the man truly cared he should relish every moment he had with her- take advantage of every second.

Rationally he should force himself to look away, but the mere thought killed him. Even when she turned as though she could feel his stare, he couldn't help but continue to watch her. So blue eyes met his, widening in surprise then filled with delight as a smile broke across her face.

"Kaito!"

* * *

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

* * *

"Well if it isn't Aoko-chan!" He said teasingly as she threw her arms around him and he dropped his bags to swing her around in a hug hoping to the highest heavens she wouldn't notice his hands shaking and how close he'd pulled her.

The comment was replied with a loud THWACK as she promptly hit him hard against his arm. "Since when am I Aoko-chan! It hasn't been that long idiot!" she grinned up at him and gave him another hug, "I've missed you, you idiot. I heard someone say they thought you might be here, but I didn't actually believe it might be true!"

He gave a laugh, "Well my, my I had no idea… And here the way you're acting I was starting to believe you'd become part of my fan club in my absence." Her scowl said otherwise, but he managed to keep his mask in place, tight enough she shouldn't be able see through him.

"Well someone's ego’s gotten bigger," she told him, looking up with a teasing smile. "And here I was just trying to give my best friend a warm welcome, but if you're going to be like that well then maybe I'll just-" she turned as though to leave. 

“No! It’s fine.” 

Perhaps the mask wasn't as tight as first thought, his reply hadn't meant to sound that serious. "I mean, don't. _Ahouko_ , do you honestly think I haven't missed you too?" He crossed his arms and looked down at the woman who’d turned back to him. 

"I'm just teasing you _Bakaito!_ Or is that too much for you to take these days?"

He let out a sigh of relief. 

A goddess in her own right, and something most of shown in his eyes because she blinked looking at him curiously. "Kaito? Are you alright? Didn't get sick when you were away did you?" she stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowing.

He forced a laugh, pushing errant thoughts away, "Nope! Just distracted that's all, seeing you all grown up and ladylike is rather disarming. Though I wonder-" He leaned behind her, flicking the hem of her skirt as she let out a yelp and batted his hand away.

"Oh no you don't! I won't have you do that anymore! And I could still beat you with a mop!" Aoko threatened.

"Could you?" There was a glint in his eyes at the challenge, his better judgment must have left on an earlier train, as he pushed his stuff out of the way.

"You bet I coull- KAITO!" she screeched as a very large draft blew behind her and she flew up turning to see a cackling Kaito grinning from a nearby bench he was now lounging on. 

Aoko looked around and caught sight of the nearby janitor the same time Kaito did, "Excuse me, I need to borrow this!” she told the man. 

* * *

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_ _  
_ _But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

* * *

How was it that nothing had changed since they'd last seen each other? They still managed a perfect chase, never touching anyone or anything else that could possibly get hurt. Kaito one step ahead, and Aoko matching him step for step. By the time the whole escapade was done they'd both collapsed onto the bench, laughing while an irate security guard scolded them with mop in hand.

"I forgot how much I missed that-" Aoko said, leaning against him to rest her head on his shoulder. "I can't do that with anyone else."

"I know what you mean, and you always did look your best when you were angry," Kaito teased, flicking a strand of her hair from her face.

"Oh do I?" She poked him in his side, a stupid grin on her face.

"Of course." He leaned back, careful not to look at her, "Flushed cheeks, bright eyes, with that look on your face-” he felt her go still against him. "Why else do you think I've been flipping your skirt all these years? I'm not actually that much of a pervert you know.” 

"I did have to wonder sometimes," she muttered, a blush tinging her cheeks. They sat together silently for a few moments when she leaned against him still trying to catch her breath from the run.

Kaito froze slightly before he whispered softly, "I'm sorry…"

Aoko blinked, "For what? For leaving without saying goodbye? For not calling? For lying?" She shook her head. "It’s alright Kaito. I forgive you. I just- I just missed my best friend. I miss you."

He turned where he sat. For a while it seemed as though time had stopped- there were no people walking around them, no announcements saying that the train was about to leave. Just an angel looking at him with wide blue eyes that begged to hear what he wanted to say.

Speaking the same thing his heart had lamented so many times-

_"If only I could make you mine-"_

But that was impossible… on all accounts, regardless of what she knew or what she had found out. And even with searing blue eyes that pierced his soul he realized that when this meeting was done-

When they broke apart-

But then the thought never stopped him from leaning forward and closing the space between them with a kiss. 

Just a quick press of lips, a brush of her cheek, a shared breath before he pulled away.

"Don't think for even one moment I haven't missed you, with every fiber of my being Aoko," he whispered into her ear.

She drew in a quick breath, "Kait-"

"I have to go-" he told her softly as he stood up. "I don't know when I'll see you again, but-" he leaned down to run his hand down her cheek a bitter smile on his lips, "Even if I could stay we know this isn’t possible."

He could never deserve her.

"Kai-"

"Good bye Aoko. Be good alright? Don't get into too much trouble" his mask was back in place. It felt odd, when he felt like screaming, or tossing the luggage onto the tracks and saying to hell with everything. 

" _Bakaito!_ Don’t you dare!"

"Good bye"

And with that he turned to step onto the train just as the last whistle blew.

* * *

_But it's time to face the truth,_ _  
_ _I will never be with you_

* * *


End file.
